kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Signal Mach
Based on the Rider Machine Ride Macher, is a sentient Signal Bike which allows Go Shijima to transform into Kamen Rider Mach. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for Type Next. It is unknown how he did so, but Go was able to get this Signal Bike out of the Drive Pit for the events of Chou Movie War Genesis. Usage *Kamen Rider Mach (Movie War Full Throttle, Drive Episodes 11-13, Type HIGH SPEED, Drive 14-22, Ninninger Vs. Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, Kamen Rider 4: Episodes 1-3, Drive 23, 25, 27-33, 35, 37, 39, 40, Surprise Future, Drive Saga: Chaser, Drive 41, Type LUPIN, Drive 44-46, 48, Super Movie War Genesis, Drive Saga: Mach, Over Quartzer) MachDefault.png|Kamen Rider Mach Character History Guess the Shift Car! Signal Mach came fourth in a succession of four Shift Cars/Signal Bikes which raced across the table at the Kuruma Driver's License Center as the Special Investigation Unit team played their second game of Guess the Shift Car!; Mach proved too fast for its human company to identify it. Full Throttles : An attack with theatrics powerful enough to destroy a Roidmude with ease. Using other Signal Bikes (or Shift Cars) alter his finisher somewhat. **Mach Kikern: Mach is surrounded by a red Demon Beast-shaped aura while he executes his Kick Macher. **Mach Arabull: The Kick Macher becomes the Roughening Kick Macher, which is powered up with the Rumble Smasher on Mach's left leg. Kick Macher Step 1.png|Kick Macher (Step 1: Flame energy gethering) Kick Macher Step 2.png|Kick Macher (Step 2: Jumping) Kick Macher Step 3.png|Kick Macher (Step 3: Spinning) Mach RiderKick.png|Kick Macher (Step 4: Rider Kick) Kick Macher Step 5.png|Kick Macher (Step 5: Shockwave) Kikern Kick Macher.png|Kikern Kick Macher Arabull Kick Macher.png|Roughening Kick Macher - Beat Macher= * : Mach spins the Zenrin Striker and slashes the enemy with a light blue energy line Signal Mach BeatMacher.png|Beat Macher }} - Zenrin Shooter= : To activate this attack, Mach must load a Signal Bike into its behind the barrel or activate a Full Throttle via the Mach Driver. Like how it is normally, the Zenrin Shooter's Hit Macher Full Throttle can be influenced by Mach's current Kourin Signal depending on how many times the Boost Igniter is hit. *Signal Mach: Mach spins the Zenrin Striker and fires a bullet of white energy blasts shaped like the Signal Mach. *Mach Kikern + Signal Mach: Mach fires into the air, then hits the Boost Igniter four times, summoning three fully grown red-hued Demon Beasts to attack the enemy. *Mach Kaksarn + Signal Mach: Mach fires into the air, then hits the Boost Igniter once, making the blast fire bursts that spread around the targets, hitting them multiple times. *Deadheat Mach + Signal Mach: Mach spins the Zenrin Striker and fires a bullet of white energy blasts shaped like Shift Dead Heat's motorbike half. Signal Mach Hit Macher.png|(Mach) ZenrinShooter Kikern finisher.png|(Mach (Kikern)) Hit Macher Kaksarn.png|(Mach (Kaksarn)) Deadheat Mach Hit Macher.png|(Deadheat Mach (Mach)) }} }} Behind the scenes Closing Screens Signal Mach features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. Drive_EP12_ClosingScreen.png|Episode 12 (Signal Mach, Shift Technic, Amazing Circus, & Signal Magarl) Drive Ep14 Closing.png|Episode 14 (Signal Mach, Shift Technic, Road Winter, & Signal Kaksarn) DriveEP16closing.png|Episode 16 (Shift Dead Heat (incomplete), Signal Kikern, Signal Mach, & Deco Traveller) Drive Ep18 Closing.png|Episode 18 (Shift Dead Heat, Colorful Commercial, Signal Mach, & Signal Kaksarn) DriveEp19Closing.png|Episode 19 (Deco Traveller, Rumble Dump, Signal Mach, & Shift Dead Heat) DriveEp20Closing.png|Episode 20 (Colorful Commercial, Signal Magarl, Signal Mach, & Spin Mixer) DriveEp21Closing.png|Episode 21 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Signal Mach, & Shift Dead Heat) DRIVEEP24CS.png|Episode 24 (Shift Formula, Signal Mach, Sparner F03, & Jacky F02) TOKUJO Ep1 ClosingScreen.png|Type TOKUJO #1 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Signal Mach, & Massive Monster) Drive EP25 CS.png|Episode 25 (Signal Mach, Sparner F03, Dream Vegas, & Signal Kaksarn) Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-14h04m00s212.png|Episode 27 (Signal Mach, Shift Speed Prototype, Colorful Commercial, & Signal Chaser) DriveEp35CS.png|Episode 35 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Shift Speed Prototype, & Shift Speed) DriveEp37CS.jpg|Episode 37 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, & Road Winter) Drive_EP40_Shiftcars.png|Episode 40 (Shift Speed, Signal Chaser, Signal Mach, & Shift Wild) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 41 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 41 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Tomarle, & Shift Speed) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 44 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 44 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, & Shift Speed) Drive EP46 Shift Cars.png|Episode 46 (Signal Mach, Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, & Signal Chaser) CS-DriveSaga2.png|Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart (Shift Heartron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, Shift Ride Crosser) Appearances Category:Drive Characters